


At least we’ll be free

by its-kylux-baby (skunk_ray)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo Ren human disaster, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Memes, but we can fantasize a happy ending right???, like how I survived ROTS, this is a sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skunk_ray/pseuds/its-kylux-baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ren find themselves captured in the Resistance's hands. Short fic for the Kiss Meme: 9 - "We're gonna die tomorrow" kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least we’ll be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/gifts).



The ropes were unusually tight, even for Hux who had a habit of being tied up for long periods of time, only there would be considerably more nudity and considerably less sobbing going on. Kylo Ren completely lost it somewhere between the Finalizer and wherever they were now, where the two were headed propped together in the back of what could be the tiniest cargo ship in the universe. Hands and ankles bound, but mouths free of gags. 

Hux coughed: he had already yelled obscenities at their capturers for over an hour, and was out of insults. Kylo Ren was really overdoing it right now, unable to wipe the snot off his face and crying all over Hux’ uniform. 

“Come on, dear,” he tried, “we’ll think of a plan to escape. Phasma knows the code to your tracker -”

“My _w-what!?_ ” Just as soon as he’d started crying the tall man stopped, his eyes ablaze with outrage at this insinuation. 

“Never mind,” Hux quickly said and tried to worm away from underneath his heavy partner. He still felt the giant bruise on his chest where the taser hit him. It all happened so fast. One moment Ren and him were going about their usual routine of torturing prisoners, bickering about the star destroyer’s course and complaining about Snoke’s vague plans. They came out of nowhere, the rebels - shocked Hux to the ground and fought Kylo Ren until he surrendered, maybe with a bit of gentle persuasion in the form of a blaster aimed at Hux head. 

Admirable, really. To give oneself up in the name of love. Hux would berate Ren on this later.

“I can’t believe this,” Hux sneered. “ Don’t they know they’re giving away their position? They’re presenting their new Resistance base on a silver platter.”

“They will just as easily move again,” Ren said, his voice still thick with tears. “I know Mum.”

General Hux rolled his eyes. Of course. As soon as they stuffed him and Ren in this cargo hold, and as soon as Ren heard they were taking him to Leia, he broke down and admitted the fearsome General of the Resistance was his Mum. Of fucking course.

“Well… At least they won’t kill _you_ then,” Hux signed, and closed his eyes. Why didn’t Ren remove the ropes yet?

Before Hux could start complaining, he saw Ren was crying again. “For fucks sake, hold it together! Do you see me getting teared up here?”

Ren shook his head. “They won’t kill me… But they most certainly will kill you.”

Hux fell silent. He knew it to be true. 

“And they will torture you, too…” Kylo Ren whispered, as he suddenly leaned in very close. “I promise I will do everything in my might to prevent that from happening.”

“Then you might as well kill me here and now,” Hux whispered back against his lovers’ lips. How cruel of the rebels to cut their newfound love affair so short. “To spare me from telling all of the First Order’s secrets.”

“Or mine,” Ren grinned, and ran his teeth along Hux’ neck. They heard a clang against the tiny window in the cargo hold door, which made the hairs on Hux’ neck stand up. 

“They’ll know soon enough.” Ren’s breath was hot against Hux ear, and he felt a hand grip his cock through his breeches - how exactly did Ren free himself? 

Hux felt slightly dizzy as he allowed himself to drown in Ren’s kiss. Had their usual encounters been sharp, quick and dirty, this kiss was overwhelming, as if Ren poured all his loss and love in this single lock of lips. Hux felt a tug against his ropes, and he was freed too to cup Ren’s face in his hands. 

Hux felt a tear on his cheek, but he was unsure whom it belonged to. 

“We will break out,” Ren whispered in between the long kisses, of which Hux wasn’t sure if they were meant to comfort him or Ren. 

“No. They’ll catch us… kill us…” 

“At least we’ll be free,” Ren sighed, and rested his forehead against Hux’. “For once.” 

Hux nodded. “Even if we die tomorrow?”

“One day with you will be enough.” 

As the cargo ship landed, the two men stood up, hands held tight and ready to lash out with the makeshift weapons they found in the hold. Before they heard the lock open, Hux gave Ren a tiny peck on the lips - nothing special, nothing overwhelming, but to Ren it was an eternal promise among the stars, where they could finally be together. 


End file.
